MEMORIA ETERNA Te seguiré amando
by Rayen RRR
Summary: Esta historia se desarrolla en la "vida real" Diane esta en un bar después de varios años, ella y Meiodas alguna vez tuvieron un noviazgo, pero después de varios años eso termino, y actualmente muchas cosas han pasado, Diane se sume en sus recuerdos y después de una unión ella se ira... Pasen y lean


Hola queridos lectores x3 Hace mucho que no escribo pero no se preocupen realmente terminare la historia SORPRESAS pero ahora les traigo un pequeño fanfic de Nanatsu no taizai, NO se desarrolla en el mundo de Nanatsu, los personajes viven una vida normal, así que comprendan porfavor, fue una historia que se me ocurrió pensando en que... ¿Que pasaría si Diane y Meliodas tuvieron algo que ver hace unos años y en la actualidad ya no son nada ya que Elizabeth apareció? Diane es la protagonista así que disfruten n.n

Comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidos  
Nanatsu no taizai no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes

MEMORIA ETERNA

Te seguiré amando

Realmente la vida nos trata de manera miserable ¿no es así?, me encuentro en un bar en la esquina más cercana al escenario, la banda que esta sobre este empieza a tocar la canción… esa que decías que te recordaba a mí, ahora yo soy quien se acuerda de ti.

I didn't want to be the one to forget

I thought of everything I'd never regret

Las voces de los demás clientes se ensordecen, el compás de la batería marca los latidos de mi corazón, parece ayer cuando te tenía en mis brazos, cuando nos besábamos y sonreíamos, pero han pasado años desde eso… 12 para ser exacta. Ahora somos unos adultos y cada uno trabaja pero aun así hemos estado cumplido con nuestra promesa de estar siempre juntos, has tenido tantas novias que no recuerdo exactamente cuántas han sido y ni una sola me había dolido… hasta ahora.

Empiezo a recordar cuando cumpliste 8 meses de noviazgo con ella, me empecé a alejar poniendo de excusa al trabajo, rara vez nos reuníamos y cada vez te contaba menos de mis cosas, en eso la banda de mi mejor amigo, hace más de un año, nos invitó a todos a uno de sus conciertos. Recuerdo perfectamente cómo te veías, ese brillo en tus ojos era más intenso que antes, ella está a tu lado sí que es comprensible, corriste hacia mí y me abrasaste levantándome del suelo, mi corazón dio un vuelco y empezó a latir descontroladamente, regresaste a su lado y el concierto comenzó, mi novio de aquel entonces aun no llegaba así que me encontraba sola, tomaste mi mano y empezamos a disfrutar del concierto, me diste un beso en la mejilla diciendo: te extrañe mucho, con esas simples palabras mi alma se estremeció, tanto tiempo y aun causas esos efectos en mí.

Escuchamos una, dos, tres canciones y mi novio apareció, el resto de la noche estuve con él, a la hora de irnos me espere a mi mejor amiga ya que compartía un apartamento ella para que cuando llegara nos fuéramos.

Pasaron unos meses cuando me tuve que ir a un viaje de negocios, iría a estados unidos, permanecería ahí un tiempo, por lo menos cuatro meses, acepte y me fui, no le avise más que a mi familia y mi compañera de departamento. El día que marche quería verte pero tenías una cita con tu novia y no insistí más, paso un mes y me acostumbre a mi nueva vida, no le hablaba a nadie, dos veces había recibido dos llamadas de mis amigos y mi familia, y cuatro cartas, una de mi ex-novio (si corte con él antes de irme), una de mi amiga de la prepa, otra de mi compañera de piso y una de mi trabajo… ninguna tuya, realmente me preguntaba si me habías extrañado ya que para esas fechas te debiste de haber enterado que me había ido, después empecé a usar otro teléfono por el trabajo, así que solo unos pocos sabían mi número actual. No había ni un solo día que no pensara en ti, queriendo saber de ti, que habías echo, que habías estado sintiendo… queriendo saber todo.

Regrese de Estados Unidos, mi compañera de piso había salido de viaje para ver a su familia así que estaba sola, deje mis cosas y me dormí, el viaje realmente había sido cansado. A la mañana siguiente uno de mis amigos me invito a salir, fuimos por un helado, al cine, por un café, no paramos de hablar sobre mi viaje y finalmente fuimos a un antro, pero lo que realmente quería... era verte, era de madrugada cuando llegue a casa, no había desempacado, revisado mi correo ni nada y no tenía sueño así que encendí la computadora, mientras abría el programa fui a mi maleta para sacar la ropa sucia, la deje al lado de la lavadora y fui al living, vi muchas cartas apiladas en una caja en el piso, las tome, vi el remitente y todas eran para mí… todas de la misma persona… todas de él.

Me dirigí a la computadora con la caja de cartas en la mano, abrí mi correo por lo menos tenía 20 correos por parte de él, suspire y decidí empezar a leer las cartas, todas contenían el mismo inicio saludando y preguntando si estaba bien, me contaba cómo le iba en el trabajo, sus pequeñas tristezas y sobre todo de su novia, empezaron a haber dificultades desde que la falta de atención de ella hasta de que había empezado a hacerse rutinario estar con ella, pero a fin de cuentas resolvieron esos problemas de alguna manera y cada carta tenía el mismo final… Te quiero... realmente piensas que ya no siento nada por ti ¿No es así?

Leí la última carta… mis manos temblaban…. No podía ser cierto… leí el ultimo correo que me había mandado y solo me había confirmado lo que la carta decía… Salí corriendo de mi apartamento, habrán sido las cuatro de la mañana… tome el camión llegaría en hora y media, cuando se detuvo el camión me dirigí a tu casa, había mucho tráfico así que decidí ir corriendo.

El sol empezaba a salir y finalmente llegue a tu departamento, me detuve frente a la puerta dudosa de tocar el timbre por lo que la carta decía…escuche pasos y decidí salir del edificio, me quede afuera por unos minutos meditando sobre si debía entrar, hablarte y confesarte todo.

Alce la mirada y divise dos siluetas que iban saliendo del edificio, ella estaba vestida muy elegante, con un hermoso vestido que quedaba con su tono de piel, zapatatillas y chaqueta negra, tu vestido de manera elegante, un traje y zapatos negros, camisa gris y detalles en rojo, realmente te veías guapo, la besaste con delicadeza y le sonreíste, mi alma se partió en ese instante, su subieron en tu auto y partieron, el portero se acercó a ti y simplemente partiste, me pare justamente donde tu carro había estado hace unos minutos, el portero me miro y me dijo que si no te hablaría, le respondí que eras feliz así que ya no tenía por qué hablarte, me marche lentamente.

Now I thought about what I wanna say

But I never really know where to go

Que patética me he de ver llorando, pero no he podido evitarlo, las campanas empiezan a sonar y debo de ir a tu boda, tendré que darme unos retoques para verme decente.

Llegue al momento en el que decías tus botos, me acerque a nuestros amigos, me sonrieron al verme, escuchamos atentamente, el padre pronuncio: si hay alguien que se oponga que hable ahora o calle para siempre… Pensé en alzar la vos pero… te vi… aquella sonrisa llena de amor, aquella sonrisa sincera, todo tu amor dirigido a ella, toda tu felicidad… no podía arruinarte eso… ¿Cómo podría arruinarle el momento más feliz de su vida a la persona que más amo?

Sonreí tristemente… termino la boda me he acercado a ustedes… porque ahora ya no solo eres tu – Hola

Me regalaste la sonrisa más grande que pude haber recibido de tu parte – ¡Diane! – me abrasaste enseguida, una oleada de emociones vinieron a mí, disfrute de nuestro abrazo

Felicidades – dije tranquilamente – me alegro que por fin hagas las cosas bien

Gracias- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

Hace mucho que las empecé a hacer bien – susurre un "si claro" apenas audible – ¡porque no podía localizarte? Te llame, te mande correos, cartas y nunca me contestaste

Lo siento, me fui a trabajar a Estados Unidos por cuatro meses, estaba como loca trabajando y cambie de teléfono – dije lo más tranquila que pude

Ya veo… me alegro que estés aquí – sonrió, se acercó un poco y empezó a susurrar – aun mantendré nuestra promesa, no importa si estoy casado

No lo tienes que hacer – esboce la mejor sonrisa falsa que pude, esa promesa la hicimos cuando terminamos nuestra relaciòn y volvimos a hacer amigos, alce la vos – cuando tengas a tus hijos me avisas

Oye ¿no te quedaras a la fiesta? – pregunto tu esposa, nuestra amiga, mi mejor amiga... Elizabeth

No, tengo un viaje de negocios, de echo retrase mi vuelo para poder venir – mentí

Oh, está bien – abrase a su esposa y después a él – cuídate mucho – me dijo mientras me abrasaba, le di un beso en la mejilla y salí de la iglesia. Sentí mis ojos arder, contuve con todas mis fuerzas las lágrimas que se asomaban.

Oye – alguien me llamo y reconocí su vos – ¿te vas tan pronto? – Asentí levemente con la cabeza - ¿Regresaras? – su tristeza se le notaba en la vos

No – voltee sonriéndole a la persona que me hablaba, al chico que alguna vez le partí el corazón y fue mi novio

Él estará muy triste ¿sabes? – dijo

Adiós King– camine apresuradamente, nunca regresaría, llegue al aéreo puerto, el avión despego y pude ver la iglesia ya que no estaba muy lejos – Adiós… Meliodas-.

Porque seguirán pasando los años, la vida seguirá pasando, mis memorias se sentirán en carne propia por toda la eternidad y yo te seguiré amando.

Fin 

Canción Daft Punk Feat Julian Casablancas Instant Crush


End file.
